Don't Forget to Breathe
by depressedprincess
Summary: Serena Deveroux's parents were Gypsies. But when she was just born her parents went out and an old friend-turned enemy killed them and took her in, making her the maid. His son Diamond wanting to marry her. Will a knight come and save her?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi, this is my third story. I am going to spell some names differently, since it's supposed to take place in France, so don't worry they'll look the same as on the show.

**Don't Forget To Breathe**

****

**Prologue**

Adrien and Odette Devereux were on their small boat, cruising down the Rhone River singing and laughing with all the other Gypsies.

"Oh! She kicked." Odette said to her husband. They were both smiling and they couldn't wait until their first child was born. Odette's stomach was sticking out and her 9-month-old baby was kicking and rolling around.

Later on that night when the party died down, Adrien sat down next to his sleeping wife. He kissed her and thought, how wonderful it would be if their child could grow up in a world where being a Gypsy wasn't such a crime. His wife opened her eyes and smiled, but then her smile turned into one of pain.

"Owww! Oh Adrien, I think the baby's coming." She looked down and sure enough her water broke and was drying out. 'It must have happened when I was sleeping.' She thought.

"Don't worry I'll get Nicole and she'll deliver her. Ok?" He watched his wife nod in pain.

"Just go, hurry!"

Adrien ran out, and saw Nicole dancing with her husband and their 2-month-old daughter Aimee. He told her what was happening and she came down with him to their room.

"Stay out here. I'll call you when it's over alright?" Nicole walked in and shut the door in Adrien's face, as he was about to say something.

"Ok." He looked behind him and saw Christian walking towards him with a sympathetic look

"This is going to be a long night." Christian told Adrien.

In an hour the two were asleep, even through Odette's screams. It was morning, when Adrien woke up on Christian's stomach. He looked at him, one eye twitching a bit, and wiped his mouth, where he was drooling.

"Odette!" He screamed and went inside to see his wife sleeping peacefully with their newborn child. "Thank goodness."

"There you are. I didn't want to disturb you and my husband. You looked pretty comfy," Nicole smiled a bit. "It's a girl, if you want to know. Odette named her Serena, because she looked so serene when she came out."

"It's perfect. Thank you Nicole." With that Nicole left the happy couple alone and went to hit her husband on the head for letting Adrien go to sleep, when they called for him.

Adrien sat down and looked at his wife, he had everything he had wanted. He could die happy now.

A week later, Odette regained her strength and, with Adrien and Serena, went off the boat to church so they could pray for her Serena's health and safety. As they were walking a man on a horse rode down to them.

"Look what we have here. A couple of Gypsies and a child, no doubt stolen." Adrien looked at him with hatred.

"What do you want Claude?" He asked.

"Adrien!? What a pleasant surprise. I see you married that whore. Well you're lucky, I don't have my guards with me. I would have you arrested. I bet the baby isn't even yours. Your wife couldn't be left alone with a man for a second." Claude was going to ride off, when Adrien jumped and threw him off his horse.

Claude unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Adrien. "That wasn't a very wise choice Adrien. I'm not one of you anymore, I'm a highly respected nobleman, who could kill you and no one would care." Adrien didn't care and fought Claude, making him drop his sword.

"Run! Odette run!" Adrien screamed.

Odette ran off with their baby and the last thing she heard was Claude's sword going through her husband's stomach. She ran, but knew it was a lost cause, for she could here Claude coming nearer to them on his horse. Claude jumped off and ran after Odette and caught up to her. He looked in her blue eyes and stroked her Blonde hair.

"Such a shame. Too bad your husband started fighting me. You could have saved yourself." Odette looked him in his eyes defiantly. Claude took his sword and pierced it deep into her stomach. As she dropped to the floor, Claude picked up the crying Serena. He looked at her and figured she would be a good maid, better than killing an innocent child. Even he wasn't that cruel.

He got back on his horse and rode away, with the baby. Odette and Adrien bleeding and dead stayed behind, with their last thought's being that their daughter would be okay.

A/N: If you like it review, if you don't? Review anyway. Tell me your thoughts. I will finish my other stories, just taking a little break.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all so much for the nice reviews you gave. See, just review and I give you a chapter. Review. Chapter. Review. Chapter. Simple. And I'm really sorry for the delay. I bet the Juliette name is going to confuse you, so I'll try to make Serena find out who she really is fast.

Chapter 1

15 years after the death of the Devereux's, the gypsies seemed to move on, and not being as afraid as they were a few years ago, of going out. But they all seemed to talk about the mysterious disappearance of the Devereux's young daughter, Serena, who wasn't found anywhere again.

Claude was in his office in his mansion thinking about his son and Adrien's daughter. 'The girl would make a beautiful wife for Diamond.' He never did find out her name so he named her Juliette.

"Juliette! Juliette! Juliette!" Diamond called for her, until he found her in the rose garden.

"Yes sir. What is your will?" Juliette turned and asked. Juliette had grown to be a stunning looking woman. Very full figured and with a face of an angel, and the heart of one as well. Her blonde hair reached down to her torso and was naturally crimped. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue (think Elijah Wood) with flecks of green. She was petite, 4'11". She was wearing a pretty two-piece dress. It was a baggy white blouse and a pretty green flowing skirt. He could see the outline of her breasts and the top two buttons were unbuttoned. Diamond couldn't help lusting after her.

"Um… well father… I mean master calls and would like to see you in his chambers now." He turned away and felt flushed. 'The bloody girl always gets to me.'

"Nini? I have to go, will you tend to the horses?" Juliette asked. Nini nodded and walked off, towards the stables.

When Juliette reached the doors of her master's chambers, she hesitated before knocking. She wiped her hands on her skirt. 'Oh come on Juliette, don't worry, it's nothing.' She said to herself.

Knock knock knock

"You may enter." Came a booming voice from within.

She entered and looked at Claude. The room was easily as big as three semi big rooms. Claude nodded for her to come closer. She walked about 50 feet and stopped 10 feet before him.

Claude looked at her and definitely came to a decision there if he hadn't before. "I need to have a few words with you," Juliette nodded for him to continue. "I have come to a decision. You are to wed Diamond in two months from the morrow.

Juliette was shocked but had a cool, calm and collected face. "I would be honored, but sire… wouldn't you rather have a countess or a duchess wed your son and not a mere maid?"

"I have thought long about that, but my son would rather have beauty rather than title." Claude said.

"Will that be all, sir?" Juliette looked at Claude and waited to be dismissed.

"Yes, Juliette, that is all," Juliette turned to leave but then Claude's voice sounded again. "Wait, I need you to go to the baker and pick up the bread and pastries for brunch in the morrow."

"Of course, milord." Juliette walked out soundly and walked to the kitchen and took the money the cook had. As always she gave Juliette twice as much as needed so she could buy something for herself. She left the manor and saw Diamond in the corner of her eye.

"Has my father told of the news." Diamond asked, leering at Juliette's chest.

"If you mean, have I heard of our engagement, then yes." Juliette looked down and ten felt Diamond's finger pull her chin up.

"I would rather you sound a bit more enthusiastic about this. After all, there is no one of a better match for you." Diamond said and pulled her close and put his lips on hers.

He kissed her roughly and passionately. 'I don't feel anything but disgust. Nothing. Why can't I have a bit of feeling for him.' Juliette thought to herself. Then she pushed him off.

"How dare you, wench!" He raised his hand up, but then put it down. "This is a warning, don't ever say no to me." Diamond walked away.

Juliette went hurriedly towards the baker's. Along the way she saw a few gypsies, dancing for money. She stopped and watched. She always had a soft spot for gypsies, and no matter what Claude or Diamond said she always thought that gypsies loved being gypsies and being free. She watched 4 girls dancing and 1 man playing a guitar. One girl had blue hair and another had blonde hair. The last two had black and brown hair. She gave her half of the money to the woman who had her tambourine turned over.

"Bless you, may you have a wonderful life," She said and then looked closer at her. She grabbed her arm and gasped. "Are you… Serena Devereux?"

"No. I'm sorry I've never heard anyone with that name before. Is she lost?" Juliette asked sympathy shining in her eyes.

"Yes, actually, she is lost. Been lost for 15 years. You just look exactly like her mother." The woman said.

Juliette smiled and left.

"Nicole, are you alright? Who was that girl?" A man came close and asked.

"Oh no one Christian. Just a girl who looked almost exactly like Odette," Nicole told her husband. "Aimee, Raye, Meena, Lita? I think we can stop for today."

"Hey what about me?" Asked a blonde man.

"You can look for Darien, Andrew." Nicole replied and her and the girls walked off. Christian patted Andrew on the back and followed his wife and daughter and her gypsy friends.

Juliette reached the baker's and smiled warmly at the woman at the front. She smiled back and finished with her other customer.

"Good den Juliette. Here to pick up Claude's request." Asked the seller.

"Good den to you too, Molli, and yes I am." Juliette said.

"I put in something special for you too, so eat it before you get home." Molli said with a smile and accepted the money form Juliette's hand. Molli gave her 4 boxes to carry home and with much straining, Juliette managed to get outside without spilling anything. That didn't last long though.

Juliette walked a few steps before tripping in the many holes on the ground and dropping everything she had. Luckily a dark-haired man caught her before she fell in the mud.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked her.

"Oh yes. I'm fine, but the pastries. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home." Juliette replied.

"Darien, there you are," Andrew came up and slapped the man on the back, making him fall with Juliette in his arms. "Ooops," He said. "Hey aren't you the girl who gave us that money?"

"Oh, yes. You're the guitar player aren't you?" She asked and looked at him as Darien helped her up.

"Yeah, I am. You were the one Nicole, the woman with the tambourine, thought was the Devereux's long lost daughter." Andrew said, making Darien look at Juliette shockingly.

"I suppose, but my name is Juliette, not Serena. I don't know my parents, they died when I was but a baby and my master raised me. Oh, too much information. I'm sorry I tend to babble." Juliette said.

"It's quite fine." Darien said, fascinated by the girl he helped.

"I must go, or else I'll be in even more trouble than I am now." Juliette picked up her boxes, but ended up dropping them again.

"Here let me help you. Where do you live?" Darien picked up 3 boxes and looked at her with curiosity.

"The Rose Manor." Juliette replied.

"By the way, my name is Darien." He looked at her as they walked together.

"Are you a gypsy?" Juliette asked.

"Yes." Darien said quietly.

"Good." Juliette replied smiling at him. Darien perked up right away and smiled back at her.

A.N. Please review. It brings my mood up. I love all you. I'll write again soon.


End file.
